Secrets of the Wind
by Scribble Not
Summary: Living in Zephyr Village for Natsumi has been great! Until a certain boy shows up, and what's Freya's problem with Natsumi anyways? Amir x  Gretel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'll try and stick to this one! I don't own Harvest Moon or any of their characters!**

**Bada-Bom! **

* * *

Secrets of the Wind

Dear Diary,

It has been already three seasons since I've moved into Zephyr Village. I have to say its been great, the villagers are very friendly with the exception of this girl name Freya ugh...I think she has something against me I'm not entirely sure. Anyways I got three windmills open and I'm using that opportunity to use one of them to make seeds and sell them mostly all the yams I've grown during the fall, maybe they'll sell for a bit during the bazaar this Saturday, last week's bazaar was great! I finally made the goal and got in the top two, Loyd being my rival and all I finally beat him and his jewels and ores, but look at me gloating that's not good! Eh enough of my rambling I better get to bed another hard filled work day ahead!

Bye bye! -Natsumi Toyosaki

* * *

Winter 4, Year One

I woke up at my usual time six in the morning, because as much as I would like to sleep in I had much to do, regardless being winter and all I had to find different ways to make income. I decided to make breakfast a nice omelet and a cup of coffee with milk. I quickly finished my meal and I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I quickly put the dirty dishes in the sink and washed my hands and dried them off quickly. I opened the door and saw Mayor Felix, I hope he wasn't here to give me more bazaar tips...I'm not the rude type, but I think I got the hang of how the bazaar works now. I looked and behind him was a guy, he looked about my age..maybe two years older than I.

"Please come in." I opened the door wider and they both stepped in.

"Good morning Natsumi!" he gave out a hearty laugh, "I like to introduce you to our newest member of the village, he'll be visiting until Autumn."

I quickly gave a glance to the strange guy, he looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, but suddenly caught me staring. How embarrassing I shook the thought out and continued to listen to Felix.

"His name is Amir Ranjit Raj Singh" Felix said, as the strange guy known as Amir stepped forward.

"Just Amir, its nice to meet you." he extended his hand and I gladly accepted and shook his hand.

"I'm Natsumi Toyosaki! I run Lunar Ranch if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" giving him a smile.

Felix quickly cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Well there's a favor I would like to ask of you Natsumi, you see Amir is actually a prince and we have to keep this a secret from the rest of the villagers, it might cause uh... unnecessary attraction to him."

"Whoa him a prince, ah! Where are my manners! Of course I'll keep it a secret you can count on me Felix!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you Natsumi now I must leave duty calls!" he said as he made to the door and left.

Ah, awkward silence...quick think of something...oh I got it!

"Your clothes look really exotic they look cool!" I blurted out. Ah darn it! I mentally slapped myself for saying that, him being a prince and all he might take it offensively. He just smiled and laughed a bit "Why thank you, I did travel from a far away place...well I must be going it was nice meeting you, I'll see you around." as he turned around and exited my house.

I was left alone in my thoughts, wow he was handsome feeling my face get rather hot, was I blushing? No...no its just a small and I MEAN microscopic crush is all! His eyes is what got me the most, cyan eyes I could get lost in them~ OKAY no more of this thinking! I got to get to work. I hurried and left to tend my animals.

* * *

Later I went to visit Daisy, she was my closest friend since I've moved to Zephyr Village. She was telling me how a strange guy was staying in the hotel where she was currently working. The strange guy turned out to be Amir. I didn't tell her about this morning, I might later or something it was already two and said my goodbye's to Daisy. I noticed a dragonfly fly by and I had to catch it! I guess its rare for them to be out in winter and all, so off I went and boy was this a pain in the butt to get it. It's been about ooh a good twenty minutes jumping and running till I finally was able to nab the dragonfly! I suddenly felt myself loose balance and was going to make contact with the cold icy water.

"_Oh no no no! Crud its to late for me! Goodbye warmth, hello cold icy water!"_ I thought to myself as I shut my eyes, but something o I should say someone caught me who? I'm not sure but I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"You have to be careful Natsumi!" I heard a familiar voice say it was a guys voice. I opened my eyes and to my surprise it was Amir! He had a worried face, uh-oh I felt my face burning up half embarrassed that he saw me attempting to catch a dragonfly and the other cause he was staring directly at me..ugh I'm no good at these things!

"A-ah yeah, thank you so much and sorry!" I said quickly and bowed my head a little.

"It's no trouble at all just be careful okay" he said, I lifted my head back up and he gave me an assuring smile, it was nice seeing him smile. We both realized he was still holding my wrist, and quickly let go like if his hand burnt with the contact.

"Um...sorry about that Natsumi" he turned his head around scratching his cheek cause of the embarrassment.

"Its okay!" I waved my hands in front in defense "well I have to be going now thanks again I owe you one Amir!" I said as I walked back to the village square.

"Farewell Natsumi" he gave a small goodbye wave and was left in his own thoughts.

Little than they both know a certain girl was planing something evil, who else, but Freya.

"_He he soon enough I'll destroy your reputation Natsumi and your precious Amir will be mine, just like all the boys in the village, soon I'll have him head over heels for me"_ she laughed darkly in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! And everyone who put my story in their Alert List! 33

Anyways yeah Freya is kinda like evil Karen in a way, sorry guys who like Freya! Sorry it took longer than expected being a collage student is no fun, hehe well enjoy the story guys!

Bada-Boom!

* * *

Secrets of the Wind

Winter 6, Year One

Dear Diary,

I did manage to talk to Daisy and she was happy about my er...love interest since nothing excited happens in this village...well except for Freya showing off her flirting skills at the guys, ugh I don't see what the guys see in her! Anyways she wants me to keep her updated with Amir and I, he he he I feel like one of those school girls crushing on the cutest guy in the class. So hopefully today I might get a chance to talk to him and get to know him better! Oh shoot I forgot the bazaar is today, well I gotta jet!

Bye bye~ Natsumi

"_Getting ready for the bazaar is tough work." _I thought to myself . I looked around for a few things I was going to sell at the bazaar, hm there were about twelve eggs and eight bottles of milk, a few herbs and flowers I found inside the snowballs and surprisingly I saw curry dumplings inside the snowballs...mother nature is weird sometimes, and two pieces of gold I found in some ore rocks.

"Okay, here I go!" I was energetic and raring to go, when I opened the door I saw Amir, whoa surprise much? Though I kinda enjoyed the fact he was at my farm he he...wait there's no time to think that!

"Good morning Natsumi." Amir looked a little nervous, he looked at another direction and back at me, and spoke up once more. "I was wondering if you can do me the favor in helping me around the bazaar, I mean if you have time."

"Sure! I-I mean yeah I don't mind~" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. _"Okay keep it together girl, just act cool he may be a good looking guy, but I shouldn't loose my cool!" _

"Thank you Natsumi, now shall we get going?" said Amir giving me a small genuine smile.

"Yeah!" I agreed, as we both started to head towards the bazaar.

* * *

A half hour later we arrived to the bazaar, I saw a few people setting up their stands. There was Raul who was setting up his seed stand, I might buy some seeds for the spring if he's selling any later. I saw Gannon putting up boards and setting down fliers in his stand it was probably information about different upgrades to farms and house remodels, luckily my house came with a kitchen and everything, but I did need to upgrade my storage I want my crops and items to keep their freshness. I saw other people too, but that's enough details I gotta show Amir around, this is my chance to get to know him better!

"Just a second Amir, I got to put away some of my products I'll be selling in my stand." I ran towards my stand and organized it here and there.

"You own a stand Natsumi?" Amir said, while inspecting my stand, he looked rather impressed.

"Why yes I do, I help Mayor Felix with the bazaar too, its really fun because I get to see different customers and they look happy when they come look at the items I have for sale. I help different people as well because sometimes they come up asking me where things are, its...nice as far as I see it, but that's me rambling." I turned around looking at him with determined eyes, hopefully he didn't think what I said wasn't lame or stupid.

"It must mean a lot to you, I think its amazing how you keep up with your farm and the bazaar Natsumi." a bit of pink made its way across his cheeks, and his usual habit of scratching one of his cheeks with one finger.

"Um...yeah it does thanks Amir you're a really cool guy!" giving him a warm smile never taking my eyes off him. "Anyways ready to go?" I asked him, as he tried composed himself a bit and nodded. Just then I saw Freya walking towards us, what the heck does she want...probably to say how great she is, or something.

"Hello Natsumi~ I've notice we have a new resident here oho-ho~ My isn't he the looker! My name's Freya." as she flipped her hair back with one hand. "You don't mind, oh of course not!" Before I could utter a word she was hugging him around his neck, while having one finger in his chest.

"_What the heck!"_ I thought angrily to myself and pulled Amir from her grasp.

"Aww is Natsumi jealous~ oho-ho~ well excuse me I have to run later darling~" she gave Amir a wink and while passing through I heard her whisper _"Don't get so close to him he will be mine, just a warning for you hehe..." _That sent chills down my spine...I didn't even want to begin on what that meant, I better be careful around her, goddess knows what she'll do next.

"Natsumi? Natsumi!" Amir shaking my shoulders, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh...oh sorry! I was thinking about something..." I said looking at one of the stands, Amir looked a bit worried, but decided not to make a big fuss about it.

"Well shall we go?" clearing his throat, and I simply nodded. I showed him the different stands we had, it was about time the bazaar started. So I bit him goodbye and left to my stand. A lot of customers came and bought off most of my milk and eggs, that's great news for me I think I'll be able to buy more seeds to plant for the spring, or maybe an upgrade..maybe. Tending to my customers I saw Amir looking interested in one of my milks I had out.

"Hey welcome to my stand Amir! What can I help you with." smiling at him.

"I was just interested in this milk, how much for the milk?" he asked.

"Hm...that will be 150 gold please!" he nodded and handed me the money. " It's quite cold out today. Isn't it pretty though to work at the winter bazaar?" he asked.

"Nah, I like the winter season, its really pretty when you see the snow out!" I giggled a bit. "Yeah its silly of me to say such a thing...but that's just me."

"No, not at all Natsumi I think its nice to hear I actually like the winter season myself. I guess we have something in common" he let out a soft chuckle.

"Uhm...yeah!" I said, reveling a small hint of pink in my cheeks. "Well I better get working bye Amir." as I tended to another customer.

Its been a long day! The bazaar went great, though I manage to get the goal for this bazaar. As for Freya well lets just say I have a feeling in my gut that I'll be seeing a lot more of her...oh great. Well I'll worry about that some other day its time to get some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Sorry for the super late update, I didn't have much inspiration, but I'm back for now. Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of their Characters!

* * *

Winter 10, Year One

Dear Diary,

Uh...I'm pretty much in a blank here, nothing interesting has happen these couple of days. Maybe just Freya interrogating me as always _sigh~ _I just gotta keep a close eye on here she's been too quite...so yeah nothing left for me to right

Bye Bye Natsumi~

So after a few days looking for items to sell for the next bazaar I decided to visit Daisy at the hotel she works in. I notice it was getting awfully cloudy, so I put on a black hooded sweater and a lavender scarf around my neck and headed off.

"Hello, Daisy are you around?." I looked around to see where the yellow curly haired girl, I call my best friend, Daisy was.

"Why Hello Natsumi dear~." the old lady with the pink hat and old fashioned dress greeted me. That's Ethel she runs the hotel with her husband Stuart. I heard he gets really worried about the hotel when there's a blizzard or bad storms.

"Good morning Ethal! Do you happen to know where Daisy might be?" I said.

"Why yes dear~ she should be in her room, just go straight and turn left there should be a door. Just make sure to knock first." she said.

"Oh..okay thank you very much." I bowed a little and headed off in the direction she appointed me to.

_Knock...Knock._

"_I wonder if she's here..." _I thought to myself_._ I knocked a few times more.

"Just a second!" I heard shouting from the other side of the door. Well to my relief she's here that's good. Just then the door opened reviling Daisy, looks like she's having a hard time with her hair, must be because of the weather today.

"Natsumi! Hi!" she said with a cheerful smile and gave me a big hug "I was wondering when you were going to show up~ Please come in."

"Nice to see you too Daisy, how have you been?" I asked examining her room a little.

"I've been doing great~ Angelo's going to help me with my drawing. I'm sooo super excited!" she said while grabbing both of my hands jumping happily up and down.

"That's awesome..hmm maybe wedding bells in the future?" I nudge her side a little giving her a smirk. Daisy just stood there wide eyes and her face that practically had the color of a tomato.

"N-N-Natsumi, I think its too soon for us. I mean we just gotten to know each other and...and!" she panicked and paced around her room flustered.

I just held my sides just dying of laughter, its kinda fun to tease others. I kinda see why she does it ha ha.

"I'm just teasing you Daisy" I said still laughing a bit.

"Hm, what about you Natsumi? I hear you got some interest in Amir~" she said turning the tables on me.

"_Crud..." _I thought to myself.

"Uh..I-I don't know what you're talking about." I turned around trying to hide the red tint I had in my face.

"Aww come on Natsumi! You have some interest in him just admit it!" she turned me around and I was facing her eye to eye. Just then Daisy had one of her looks..the 'I got a super idea to get you to talk to him' face.

"Why don't you talk to him! Let's go now he should still be in his room!" she said as she started to drag me to his room.

"W-wa-wait just a second! I didn't agree to this!" I said trying my best to get out of her grasp. "I mean what if he's busy since he's a..." I immediately shut my mouth up.

"_Well that was a close one" _I thought to myself.

"What was that Natsumi?" Daisy asked with a questioned look on her face.

"N-n-n-nothing at all!" I said nervously laughing a bit.

"Well we're here!" Daisy practically pushed me towards the door. "Don't come back until you talked to him!" that said Daisy ran down the stairs back to the lobby.

"_Ugh just great! Another mess you have gotten me into Daisy...just you wait." _I thought to myself. Seeing how Daisy is when she's mad might as well get his over with. So I knocked on his door a few times.

"Come in" I head his voice from the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**By reading what seems to be a ton of Harvest Moon Stories I got some inspiration! Yay~ so let the story continue, and I don't own Marvelous/Natsume characters or anything else of theirs! **

* * *

"Hello Amir, uhm sorry are you busy?" Wandering my eyes around the room. "_Jezz I'm so nosey! Bad habit…"_

He put down to what seem to be a drape "No not at the moment." He chuckled a bit "please come in have a seat."

I went and sat down in one of the couches and removed my purple hat I didn't want to seem rude or anything. I probably have hat hair how embarrassing…

Amir cleared his throat snapping me out of my thoughts. "So Natsumi, how is the farm doing? It seems to be a busy task to run one."

"Well it gets pretty busy raising cows and watering long rows of plants everyday. Though its really fun, I love being about to be outside enjoying the scenery just relaxing." I felt a bit embarrassed rambling about my job, he might think I'm weird or something, but I do really love my job.

"I see you're quite the optimistic person Natsumi. That's great to hear. It might get tough sometimes but don't give up." He said and gave me one of his handsome smiles. I felt a tint of pink creeping up to my cheeks

"I-well thank you Amir I really appreciate the kind words. I must be going now I don't want to hold you up on anything, you must have a ton to do." I reached for my purple hat and adjusted it back on my head.

"It was nice seeing you again Amir."

"Like wise, take care Natsumi." I gave him a small wave goodbye and closed the door.

"_Phew that wasn't so bad" _I thought to myself. I headed back down the stairs.

"Soo…"Daisy appeared from the side of the stair rails at the bottom of the stairs. She had a playful grin on her face. "How was it huh? Did you kiss? You sly fox you~" She said twirling her pink feather duster she had in her hands.

I completely blushed I looked like a tomato "Daisy! We are just friends, uh yeah just friends. Don't say such embarrassing things!" Raising my arms up in defense and gave her that 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"Aw how cute don't worry Natsumi you know I'll always be rooting for you! I can hear it now wedding bells~ Dum dum-du-dum!" Daisy said still humming that stupid wedding song. I mean don't get me wrong he's good looking. Oh who am I kidding he's handsome, to his hair up to his feet. His eyes captivated me the most, those eyes that resemble and icicle…yeah I'm bad at comparing.

"I'm only teasing you." She giggled a little, "but my plan worked, onto the next phase." I swear I saw some sparkle in her eyes, looks like she has something in mind. I gave a little sigh "Well don't over do it Daisy, anyways I got to head home now. See ya later!" I gave her goodbye hug and head back to my farm.

Finally arriving to my farm, I couldn't help something was off. Oh I must of forgotten to bring in my animals! I ran over to the field and saw my cows and chickens. My chickens shaking in a corner of their pen, shivering in fear. Also my cows were tipped over?

"The hell? Who the heck tipped over my cow!" I yelled out in fustration. I **_immediately_** went to comfort my chickens and kept telling them everything was going to be fine. I hurried and brought them into the barn.

"How am I suppose to lift a cow up!" I groned and decided to look around to find anyone who can help me lift them up.

_"This has been a long day..."_ I thought to myself.

**Oh who could of done such a horrid thing to Natsumi! :o All will be reviled in time~ Stay tune for the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry about the last chapter. It was super short! . But whatever…anyways I'll try writing longer stories. In this chapter its Amir's turn to take the stage! Yay! Ahem anyways onto the chapter, oh and I don't own Marvelous/Natsume's characters or any of their stuff! **

* * *

_**Amir's POV**_

**Winter 11 Year One**

Yesterday Natsumi came by to visit; I have to admit it surprised me. I let her in and observed her through the corner of my eye. _She looked cute as always. Huh cute? I shouldn't think of such thoughts surely father wouldn't approve. I _

_couldn't help but stare at her hair, it was a golden yellow it looked very soft. I wanted to run my fingers through her…gah! I blame my hormones yeah that's it._

So shaking those thoughts aside I decided to see what was going on in the lobby, and to my luck Daisy was there, oh boy...here comes trouble.

"Good afternoon Amir! How are you?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Daisy." Trying to avoid making conversation, I know the income of staying, but it was too late.

"Soo tell me Amir, don't you think Natsumi would look beautiful with a wedding dress!" she twirled her pink feather duster up in the air with happiness.

"W-well she is rather cute. I MEAN! It would look nice on her." I stammered a bit and tried to compose myself, sadly I failed to do so. I can't believe I blurted that out agh! This woman has some weird powers or something…it's scary and

worst of all she will never live this down just great. I let out a small sigh.

"Ehh~ Did I hear right. You have some interest in my little Natsumi." she got closer to my face. A little too close if you asked me, and it made me a bit uneasy.

"Don't you worry I'll help you out! Just leave this to me!" Daisy was now twirling around with excitement.

"It's fine, well I'll see you later then Daisy" I walked out of the hotel and a small pleasant breeze passed by. I was enjoying my small bliss when I saw Freya running up towards me, great just what I need more trouble. She caught me by

surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey sweetie! I've missed you!" she gave me a flirty wink.

Damn my mannered ways, so I pushed her gently away from me. "I must apologize Freya but I do not approve of such acts." She was starting to get annoying like a fly buzzing around your head.

"Aw your such a tease." Freya pouted trying to act cute. "You've been hanging around Natsumi haven't you?" she flipped her hair back with utter annoyance written all over her face. "What's so special about her anyways? Humph no

matter see you around hot stuff!" she gave me a flirty wink again and with that she left. I can't shake the feeling that woman is up to something…and it's not good either. Women can be very complicated sometimes; I gave out a long sigh.

My thoughts wandered about Natsumi. _"I did have some interest in her and I would like to get to know her more, as friends though yeah!" _I thought to myself. I noticed it was getting late so I decided to head back to the hotel and awaited

for the next day.

**Winter 12 Year One**

It was eight thirty in the morning and I was getting ready to visit Natsumi, making sure I wasn't a total mess as a prince I assume appearance is important too. I was nervous about this whole thing I didn't really get to sleep last night. I

didn't know what the big deal was maybe I'm coming down with something. As soon as I slipped on my shoes and combed and fixed I head out.

Arriving at her farm, I saw her running frantically looking in around in every direction. Natsumi saw that I have arrived and ran towards me.

Natsumi was still trying to catch her breath. " *Huff* Amir, I-I'm glad you came by, its a little hard to explain but please help me lift up my cows! They weigh a ton!" I tried to fight off a laugh. "_Her cows got tipped over, pfth that's really funny. Wait! As a prince I musn't laugh! Especially not someone like Natsumi, poor girl she looks so distressed!"_ I thought to myself.

"Well I'll be happy to assist you, please lead the way" I smiled at her.

"Waah really! Thank you so much~ You're awesome!" She smiled brightly and I turned my head a little so she wouldn't notice the small bush that crept to my cheeks. So we both headed towards her field, lifting up one cow at a time. I had some trouble myself, boy where they heavy! Moments later we finally put the last of her cows into the barn.

"Ah I wouldn't of known what to do if you didn't show up! It was so weird coming to my farm and my animals scared to death!" A worried expression crossed her face.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find who did this. Don't worry about it Natsumi" I reassured her.

"Yeah...you're probably right. Uhm anyways what brings you here today Amir?" She looked up at me tilting her head a little out of curiosity. God she looks so cute. Urging myself to fight off the blush, I began to speak.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to come to the cafe with me? it's such a nice day out and it would be nice if you could accompany me."

"Ah...Oh! Uhm that sounds nice, sure I don't mind!" She said, trying to hide her emberassment.

"Shall we go then?" I extened my arm so she could grab hold of it. It's customary for me to escort girls like this. Though it feels a little bit different with Natsumi, I can't really put it to words. She hesitated at first but she accepted it, though it felt like she tensed up a bit...and off we went to the cafe.


End file.
